present invention relates to an N-indanyl carboxamide derivative and an agricultural/horticultural fungicide containing the derivative as an active ingredient. More in detail, the present invention relates to an N-indanyl carboxamide derivative represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR3## wherein A represents a group of the formula, ##STR4## (wherein X represents a halogen atom, a methyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, Y represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, an amino group, a mercapto group, or a lower alkylthio group, R.sup.1 represents a methyl group or a trifluoromethyl group, and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group), R represents a lower alkyl group, and n is an integer of 1 of 6, and an agricultural/horticultural fungicide, comprising as an active ingredient an N-indanyl carboxamide derivative represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR5## wherein A represents a group of the formula, ##STR6## (wherein X represents a halogen atom, a methyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, Y represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, an amino group, a mercapto group, or a lower alkylthio group, R.sup.1 represents a methyl group or a trifluoromethyl group, and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group), R represents a lower alkyl group, and n represents an integer in the range of 1 to 6.
It has been known that certain carboxamide derivatives have fungicidal activity and other similar biological activities. For examples, such compounds as: ##STR7## have been demonstrated.
As shown from biological test examples mentioned later, however, these compounds have not necessarily sufficiently activity as agricultural/horizontal fungicides.
Benzimidazole-thiophanate fungicides such as benomyl-[methyl-1-(butylcarbamoyl)benzimidazol-2-yl-carbamate] and thiophanate methyl[1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene] exhibited outstanding effects in preventing various pathogenic fungi which infest agricultural and horticultural produces and had been popularly used in the form of agricultural/horticultural fungicides since the 1970's. In this while, however, pathogenic fungi capable of exhibiting tolerance for these fungicides (hereinafter referred to as "drug-resistant strains") have spread out widely. Thus, there are times when these fungicides prove to be substantially unusable.
Cyclic imide fungicides such as purosimidone [N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboxyimide] exhibited activity against such drug-resistant gray mold germ (Botrylis cinerea) and has found extensive utility as a substitute for the aforementioned benzimidazole-thiophanate fungicides. In recent years, however, resistant strains to these cyclic imide fungicides have appeared. In fact, they have often failed to prove to be usable in the field.
The N-phenyl carbamate compounds disclosed as in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (KOKAI) No. 58-126856 (1983) have been reported as exhibiting high activity in controlling such drug-resistant strains as mentioned above. The N-phenyl carbamate compounds, however, exhibit entirely no effect in controlling drug-sensitive strains to benzimidazole or thiophanate fungicides. So that they do not fit independent use at times.
As a result of the inventors diligent study in order to solve the various problems mentioned above, it has been found that an N-indanyl carboxamide derivative represented by the following general formula ##STR8## wherein A represents a group of the formula, ##STR9## (wherein X represents a halogen atom, a methyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group, Y represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, an amino group, a mercapto group, or a lower alkylthio group, R.sup.1 represents a methyl group or a trifluoromethyl group, and R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group), R represents a lower alkyl group, and n is an integer of 1 to 6, shows highly effective in controlling not only drug-sensitive strains but also drug-resistant strains. The present invention has been attained on the basis of the finding.